Libre como el mar
by Gushu
Summary: Fic para el concurso "la originalidad es posible": Alguien deja su lugar predestinado, ¿debe ser detenido, o solo dejar que su destino sea libre?


**Bueno, este es mi fic para el concurso "La originalidad es posible". Es una historia extraña, y medio diferente a todo lo que he escrito, lo que he leído, y lo que pensé que alguna vez vería por aquí, pero que me sirve para explayarme en el lado más oculto de un personaje que medio que lo mataron cuando recién se empezó a mostrar cómo eran en realidad. Ojo que tiene Spoilers, unos cuantos, tantos, que yo mismo me spoilee para escribirla (cosas que pasan), y eso que estoy bastante al día, pero como no leo el manga había cosas que no sabía y que terminaron haciendo más disfrutable la escritura (aunque hubiera sido mejor si me las hubiera enterado viendo la serie).**

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, así como ninguno de sus personajes, salen aquí solo con fines de entretenimiento y no de lucro.**

**Libre como el mar**

Kirigakure descansa en el País del agua, es de noche, y solo las estrellas iluminan el compás de la niebla, y el sonido del mar que la rodea.

El mar, libre, como las almas, danzando intensamente, o tal vez no.

Ni una sola vida deambula en estos momentos por las calles, pero como todo en el mundo Ninja, las apariencias pueden engañar, y detrás de cada muro, cualquier cosa puede estar lista para el ataque.

Un grupo de personas se prepara para partir en unos botes, pero alguien ha venido por ellos, alguien a quien no esperaban ver.

Este chico, de pelo azul, respira entrecortadamente, estuvo corriendo mucho para llegar hasta la costa, tan lejos de la aldea, tan lejos de aquello a lo que llama su hogar, su mundo. El sudor cae por su frente, y levanta el rostro, dos personas del grupo que se marcha lo observan, una tercera se encuentra de espaldas, y ese es su objetivo.

El dúo lo observa, sus manos se encontraban cubiertas por guantes con garras metálicas, unos respiraderos tapaban sus bocas, sus pelos negros caían hasta casi tapar sus oscuros ojos, llevando el protector de la Aldea en su frente, aunque ya no la representaran.

—Vuelve atrás, niño, molestas aquí —dijo uno de ellos, aun cuando sabia quien era el joven, no por eso lo iba a tratar de buena manera.

—Espera, Zabuza —fue toda la respuesta que recibió por parte del chico, que salió de su boca con dificultad, no pareció ser la que esperaba, así que se preparo para atacarlo, pese al riesgo que esto podría suponer.

—Detente, Gōzu —ordenó el que se encontraba de espaldas, y el susodicho hizo caso, frenando su movimiento. Entonces, aquel que hablo se dio vuelta, su piel pálida se veía siniestra, su boca permanecía oculta bajo una serie de vendas, y unos ojos marrones resplandecían en su rostro. Se dirigió al chico que lo buscaba—. ¿Qué haces aquí, Chōjūrō? —su voz no demostraba interés, ni tampoco respeto.

—He venido a impedir que se marche —el chico levantó el rostro, sus ojos negros se veían poco seguros, al igual que sus palabras, a las que les costaba salir por su boca llena de dientes aserrados como los de un tiburón, sin lugar a dudas algo que resaltaba mucho dada su actitud tan diferente a la de aquellos animales.

— ¿Por qué?

—Usted, Momochi Zabuza, es uno de los siete espadachines de la aldea de la niebla, su lugar se encuentra aquí, no allá afuera.

— ¿Y por qué lo dices?, ¿acaso Yagura te pidió que vengas a por mí?

El rostro de Chōjūrō se indignó en ese momento, lo que le dio la fuerza que le faltaba brevemente—. ¿Cómo puede referirse de manera tan despectiva al Yondaime?

—Si alguna vez sentí respeto por su persona, ya no me la merece.

Chōjūrō no soportó más eso, y dio un salto, tomando la espada en su espalda. Esta, con dos mangos y totalmente vendada, quedo al descubierto con el movimiento, mostrándose que se trataba de dos, habiendo sido fundidas tiempo atrás.

No llegó a destino, Zabuza tomó la suya, rectangular y gigantesca, que también descansaba en la espalda de su portador, y paró en seco el movimiento, terminando en un forcejeo entre ambos.

Los compañeros de Zabuza, que se habían quedado detrás en ese momento, intentaron intervenir, pero el Ninja espadachín les indico que no lo hicieran.

—Aquí me tienes —dijo secamente—. ¿Qué será ahora?

—Te llevare de vuelta con Mizukage-Sama —dijo Chōjūrō, pero no parecía estar seguro de sus palabras nuevamente.

Zabuza no pudo aguantarse la risa—. Pierdes tu tiempo, eres un chico inteligente, tienes el potencial para darte cuenta que las cosas tal vez no están siendo como deben por aquí, ¿por qué no lo usas?

—Si eres un desertor, debes ser capturado, esas son las reglas.

—Sí, lo soy, no lo niego, pero sé que ese es mi lugar.

—Ese es… ¿Tu lugar?

La situación fue aprovechada por Zabuza para expulsar hacia atrás a su rival, que cayó al suelo aunque seguía sosteniendo su arma.

— ¿Qué ves alrededor nuestro? —preguntó Zabuza firmemente.

—No entiendo la pregunta.

—No es una pregunta especial, solo di directamente que ves.

El joven espadachín observó, y respondió sin tener una idea demasiado clara—. ¿El mar?

—Exacto, ¿cómo ves sus aguas?

—Están muy tranquilas esta noche.

—No es así— Chōjūrō intentó entender las palabras, pero no llegaban a su comprensión—. Las aguas pueden parecer tranquilas en una noche sin Luna como esta, pero solo ocultan la verdad, que siempre continúan en movimiento, porque son libres, libres como cada miembro de nuestra aldea debería ser, pero no lo es.

—Traicionar a la aldea no es una demostración de libertad.

— ¿No lo es?, ¿no te has dado cuenta que algo extraño sucede con Yagura?

—El es nuestro Mizukage —Chōjūrō se dio cuenta que ese argumento no servía demasiado, pero era el único con el que contaba.

—Desde que Kisame nos dejo, que tengo mis dudas sobre esa afirmación —las palabras de Zabuza fueron más duras que nunca, pero las decía sin esfuerzo.

—De todas formas lo importante siempre será la aldea.

—Las aldeas son una mentira del mundo Ninja, en un lugar así, lo único que importa es la propia supervivencia, como en el libre mar.

—Te equivocas.

Chōjūrō saltó hacia Zabuza nuevamente, al instante, su espada, Hiramekarei, formo una gigantesca onda de Chakra, generando un gran martillo a su alrededor.

Zabuza levantó su espada, y el choque entre ambas fue gigantesco, mucho más que la vez anterior, liberando grandes cantidades de Chakra, pero un segundo de duda de Chōjūrō causo que fuera superado y soltara su espada, que cayó a varios metros de él. El arma de Zabuza se partió al medio por la energía disipada, pero igual su portador levanto lo que quedaba apuntando hacia su enemigo.

—Parece que tendré que regenerar a Kubikiribōchō —dijo maliciosamente—. Tu sangre sería perfecta para ello.

El corazón de Chōjūrō latía intensamente, sentía como subía hasta su garganta, este sería su final, después de tanto tiempo, pero el arma que ya empezaba a palpar su joven cuello, se alejó, y Zabuza lo hizo después.

—Eres un buen ninja, Chōjūrō, pero aun te falta aprender, el mundo no es tan perfecto como piensas, y no creas que los enemigos que encuentres luego harán lo mismo que yo hago contigo.

—No entiendo, ¿por qué no me matas?

—Atacaremos la aldea mañana al anochecer —respondió el desertor ignorando la pregunta—. Tal como el mar lo hace, no dejare que nada se interponga en mi camino, y transformare a la Aldea en aquello que realmente se necesita, mientras aun me sirva. Tú puedes intentar detenerme o seguir tu camino. Tienes futuro, y con mi marcha, serias el único de los siete espadachines que aun porta una de las espadas originales, el único que realmente representa aquello que fuimos alguna vez, no arruines aquello que Mangetsu nos ha legado, y sea cual sea tu decisión, se fuerte, y supera tus dudas, o no llegaras a ser como las aguas que nos rodean.

Zabuza se subió al bote, acompañado por sus compañeros, alejándose en la noche. Chōjūrō bajó el rostro, sabía que había fracasado, sin embargo, no sabía si sentirse mal o bien por ello.

El bote avanzó lentamente por el agua, un chico portando una máscara observó a aquel que dirigía al grupo, no se podía ver su rostro con aquello cubriéndolo totalmente.

—Todo caerá bajo nuestras manos, Haku —le dijo Zabuza, pero entonces, observando las aguas, empezó a pensar, que tan libres estas eran realmente.

Desde lo alto de la torre principal, Yagura, Yondaime Mizukage, observaba, pero ninguno de sus ojos veía, lo hacia el de alguien más, un ojo con Sharingan. Zabuza se había ido, no era más que una pequeña molestia, nada cambiaria, Kirigakure sobreviviría a cualquier cosa mientras él lo quisiera, y su plan seguiría adelante.

Si, puede que las aguas del mar sean libres, pero hagan lo que hagan, sean de donde sean, tarde o temprano, terminaran en el océano. Y Madara Uchiha es ese océano.

Fin.


End file.
